Summoning Love
by rabidfangirlfromhell
Summary: [DAMIENxHENRIETTA] Henrietta gets tired of not having any intellectually stimulating, like-minded individuals to date at South Park High. So she decides she's going to summon her true love. A match made in Hell.
1. Chapter 1

"So you're going to summon a demon and date him." Red said from Henrietta's bed, his legs crossed as he looked through the Grimoire they picked up from a garage sale.

"Yes. I'm going to summon a demon and date him because I'm sick of not having any hot guys at our high school. They're all Justin Bieber wannabes who walk around all day touching their hair and sucking weed off of drug dealers." The curvy all-black wearing girl snatched the Grimoire out of Red's hands, paging through it.

"If I were you, I'd take the demon with a snake for a dick. He looked like a keeper." His tone was one of complete seriousness, and he added, "He looked like he would like a long walk through a beach ridden with dead beached whales. Hot."

Hen rolled her eyes as she said, "I'm not into the package. I want...this one. Fuck, look at that summoning spell. Blood of a virgin, intricate design, I'm going to have it tattooed on my chest." She mused, wiggling her fingers and clinking her multiple rings against one another in thought. "Antichrist. Hey, I could use my brother's blood. He's a virgin."

"You know your brother is a virgin?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow. Hen snorted as she slammed the book shut.

"Have you seen my brother? He's the definition of virgin. Anyways, I'm going to start drawing this out on paper." She sat down on the floor, taking out her pen.

* * *

><p>"Satan blessit, would you shut up and follow what I'm saying? You fucking interns are the worst." A tall well-built dark haired boy slammed a box of bones on the table. The interns lined up around the table jumped, cowering.<p>

"Manbearpig bones don't fucking go in the 'M' section of the bone collection. They go in 'Creatures', THEN the 'M' section in 'Creatures'. You got that? So when I need to get a fucking thigh bone for a spell, I'm not searching all over because someone doesn't know how to categorize shit because they've got the brains of a fucking slug." He grabs the box and pours it on the ground, then throws the box at the wall. "You assholes made me do that, so you pick it up. Idiots. Got it?"

"Y-yes, Damien," One of the interns muttered, stooping down to start hurriedly piling the bones in their arms. Damien stared at them for a moment until they froze, feeling his eyes on their back and making the little hairs stand up. "My Antichrist."

"Good. You didn't forget again, Assley." He turned and started away as the demon mumbled, "Ashley", which made him call over his shoulder, "Nope, Assley, I changed your name on legal demon documents. You were born Assley twenty years ago. Have a nice and awful day." He chuckled to himself, taking out his phone and immediately sent out a tweet.

**"Fucking interns. Why can't I toss them all in lava already?"** He paused, waiting for it. Yes, twenty seconds later, 2,000 likes. Damn right those fucking interns liked their own insults. They better. He was so damn close to kicking Assley into a burning pit. That snarky little asshole always talked back. Damien hated when they talked back. Didn't they know the hierarchy of Hell?

He pocketed his phone and then sighed loudly, heading for his room. He really didn't feel like doing the spell in the first place, but his father had recommended he actually try leading the interns. That turned into having to yell at the interns, because they couldn't do anything right. What a waste of a day.

"I think I'm going to go to Earth to remind myself Hell isn't the most depressing place." He muttered under his breath, glancing at his phone again. "...yeah, feeling like tacos."


	2. Chapter 2

"So we're testing my blood sugar levels? ...but I'm not diabetic?" Henrietta's brother, Bradley Biggle, was hesitant to her plan.

She shrugged and then said in a very serious tone, "Bradley, you're going to die. It could be eighty years from now or tomorrow. We have to do this today to make sure it's the former." She pricked his finger and collected his blood in a petri dish she pilfered from science class. After she placed the cap on it, she started off for her room, leaving her brother confused at the table.

"Hen, wait! Are you gonna tell me the results? Do I have low blood sugar?" She tuned his voice out the closer she got to her room. Pete was still laying on her bed inside, this time drawing in his sketch book.

"Cool tree. So not conforming to all that popular Halloween shit out right now." Delicately laying the petri dish on her desk, she looked at the book she had opened, making sure she had collected everything. "Got that. Yep. Everything's here."

"The roots are really veins, they're shriveling up because people pollute the ground and it kills it." Pete had completely ignored Henrietta's mumbling, since he was used to it. "And it's falling into an endless cycle of darkness because it's living but can't get nutrients."

"Awesome," Henrietta mumbled as she grabbed the ingredients, mixing them together and then looked around. "...so where do you think I draw the symbol?"

"Um, I don't know. If it was me summoning the ultimate darkness to fuck me hard, I would have Michael put it on my ass. In a haunted house. It'd be so romantic."

"Uh-huh." Henrietta looked around, frustrated. She was going to drip part of the ingredients on the floor if she didn't hurry up and decide where to put it. Making a split second decision, she grabbed the petri dish and started drawing the symbol on her chest, trying to make the lines perfect. After she was three fourths the way through, she said in a monotone voice, "This is the closest I will ever get to my brother."

"That's so dark." Pete commented, appreciating her thought.

She finished, then set the dish down. She could feel the liquid dripping on her skin, but she was pretty sure she had done it correctly. Pete had turned to look at her, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, he stared blankly at her chest and then said, "This is as disappointing as the time we tried summoning Chuthlu."

"I did everything right. This proves my life is an empty shell and nothing will complete me." She felt a sting of disappointment, but her face remained emotionless.

"Maybe it didn't work because we're already in Hell." Her friend sat up on her bed, then crossed his legs and put his hands on his ankles, leaning forward. "You look beautiful with that color on you."

"Beauty is disappointing." She glanced at the recipe, then realized she hadn't said the incantation. "Oh." With a hurried whisper, she spoke the Latin and then waited. "...Ah, life is just more disappointment."

"Your Latin was painfully good, though." Pete attempted at reassuring her, and then went back to his drawing. "I almost felt it dying again from the most commonly used language as you spoke it."

* * *

><p>The antichrist put his feet up on his hassock, scrolling through his dash on his phone. His demon servant walked over with his tea, and set it on the table next to him. He grabbed it silently and sipped it. "I wish my father would quit liking all my comments. It's annoying."<p>

"I can imagine, sir," The servant said sympathetically, walking out of the room. Damien sighed, leaning back in his velvet chair, rubbing the armrests made of compressed skulls of various sizes.

The silence was actually nice, but he felt sort of lonely. His last romp had decided to go monogamous and it was really bumming him out. _Monogamy, hah. Loser,_ he thought. A frown formed on his lips as he stared off at the grandfather clock, which ticked loudly. It slowly erupted into flames as he glared at it. "Fucking ticking. Who fixed that thing, I thought I broke it for the last time. Hello, who the fuck needs a grandfather clock that actually works? Who doesn't have a phone? Don't you shitheads use our company cell plan? You're part of the fucking framily, idiots!" He watched it burn, ashes floating off of it and sinking to the floor. When no one commented, he sunk back into his chair.

"That was such a perfect comeback, someone should have agreed with me or laughed at their stupidity." He puckered his lips in disappointment, then sighed. "I need to put up a job position for a yes man."

Suddenly he felt his skin crawling, like bugs were underneath his flesh. He looked at his arms and started brushing them off, thinking he got some sulfur on it when he walked past the lava pits. "What the fuck-" his body erupted into black smoke and he disappeared.

* * *

><p>"So if it had worked, what would you have done first?" Pete asked, laying on the floor next to Hen. She sighed, staring up at the ceiling that she had painted black, staring at the glow-in-the-dark paint around the edges, spiraling inward to make the darkness look like it was taking over.<p>

"Probably made him set something on fire. Like the whole town." She put her hands behind her head, feeling the bulge of her long pinned up black and dark purple dreadlocks on her hands. "It would have been awesome. We would roast marshmallows next to burning buildings."

"That's sick." Pete said, staring at the ceiling intensely. "I would probably dance around the fire."

"I would let you as long as it's not twerking. If you twerk I would have him set you on fire."

"Fuck twerking," Pete affirmed, and she let herself smile just a tiny bit. That was when she realized the glow-in-the-dark paint was disappearing rapidly on the black, turning the entire ceiling black. At first, she was so amazed at how awesome it was that she didn't say anything. As they laid there, their breath turned white and formed puffs of smoke.

There were only two words spoken as this happened.

"Fucking awesome."


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, Henrietta stared at the massive wonder above them as the ceiling writhed in sulfur smelling smoke. After a moment, she sat up and shoved Pete to the side, figuring he would understand it meant sit up and get out of the way. She stood up, looking up at the ceiling as the smoke started to take form. Then something wonderful happened. A really hot guy fell from her ceiling. A really hot, all black wearing, built guy fell on her floor after this cloud of darkness fetched him from hell.

"Yes." She said out loud, then walked towards him, offering her hand. Instead of taking it, the newly arrived male looked up at her with his dark brows furrowed angrily and his dark red eyes shining in an eerie and inhuman manner. She wouldn't deny that it turned her on.

"Who the fuck are you? Where the fuck am I?" He stood up straight, looking at Henrietta threateningly, then Pete. "Someone tell me where the fuck I am and how I got here before I turn this entire hovel into a pile of soot."

"Hot," Pete whispered, and Damien scoffed at hearing it.

"I am hot. But I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me where I am." His hands were glowing with a strange red hue which was stronger at his very fingertips.

"You're at the Biggle house," Henrietta said as she stared at him, stepping closer. "I summoned you." She took the moment to point at her chest, where the symbol had started seeping into her bosom, distorting it.

Damien stared at the messy symbol, and then he put his hand over his mouth, the other on his hip. "You summoned me with that. On your tits. This was a tit summoning. Did you set up cameras? Am I being punked?"

"No. People are boring and meatbags, I wanted to summon you to have intellectual conversations. Among other things," Henrietta commented, then tucked a few dreadlocks behind her ear. "There's also shit to do in South Park."

"Oh, there it is. I'm in fucking South Park. Why is it always fucking South Park," Damien put his hands over his face, grumbling under his breath. After a moment, he tried snapping his fingers to teleport away, sick of this mindfuck. When it didn't work, he snapped again. Pete stared at him, and then tilted his head to look at his ass.

Henrietta waited patiently for Damien to finish whatever he was doing. Which was trying to escape, and he couldn't.

"Why the fuck can't I - oh, no. No no no." He walked over to Henrietta's desk, and then cursed. "Fucking - I hate this brand of the grimoire! Fucking binding spells! I thought I bought all these and threw them in the fire pits. Satan fucking blessit, I'm stuck here! Okay, someone needs to get me a fucking iced tea, because my current iced tea is in hell and I'm apparently not going back there. You are now my human servants."

Pete gawked at Damien, putting a hand over his heart. "Henri, I'm part of it. This is the coolest moment of my life."

"No, it's just me as your personal servant, my lord of darkness. I will serve you until the day you take my soul to the underworld with you." Henrietta walked over to Damien, extremely close as she stared at him from half-lidded eyes. "Permission to touch you."

"...granted?" Damien said out of curiosity more than anything. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against Damien's. He went with it. Hey, stuck on earth, might as well take advantage of the crazies who summoned him.

Pete muttered jealousy under his breath, "Selfish. Not sharing the Prince of Darkness with your friends is really rude. I was so close."

Henrietta dug her long fingernails into the bag of Damien's neck, running them through his short hair. Damien pressed into the kiss, teasing her with his tongue as he traced it over her lips before he pulled away. "You're very entertaining," He said with a coy smile, booping her nose. "But go get me that fucking iced tea."


	4. Chapter 4

"Bradley, hurry up." Henrietta said loudly, making her brother jump. He ended up spilling the entire mixture of the container into the pitcher, which made her curse under her breath. "I can't trust you to do anything. I'm disowning you again."

"No, Henri- I swear, it'll be fine. Taste it!" Bradley poured it into a glass and handed it to her, and she sipped the edge of the glass. Making a disgusted expression, she slammed it down on the counter.

"Disgusting. You're disowned."

"Is my tea ready yet?" Henrietta heard a call from upstairs, and she grabbed the cup and started towards the steps. Bradley's eyebrows knitted together as he looked after his sister, then started to walk after her.

"Henri, who was that? Do you have a new guy friend?"

She ignored her brother as she walked up the steps, and then opened her door. Pete was still staring at Damien, who was staring back at him with a perverse smile. "Finally," He said as took the glass from her, and sipped it. He spit it out on the carpet, then set it on her desk. "Authentic South Park Iced Tea, it all tastes like shit. Now I remember why I don't order food here unless it's taco bell. At least that's supposed to taste like feces." He glared at Henrietta, standing up and towering over her. "Get me taco bell."

"Why don't you get it yourself?" She said coldly, staring back at him. Her heart was thumping in her chest, but she was already sick of his demands.

Damien stared at her, his eyes gleaming in the darkness of the room. "Did someone forget that her bosom is keeping me from leaving? I'm not the idiot who bound the Antichrist to my tits." He pushed her up against her door, pressing himself against her as he put one hand over her head, leaning forwards. "There's not a lot I can do under a binding curse. Unfortunately."

Henrietta continued to gaze back at him, her lips pursed. She waited for Damien to react to her disobedience.

"Cocky bitch," Damien muttered under his breath, shoving himself away from the door. "If you're not going to feed me, then you just want to have sex? Is that it? Sex and then I can go back to hell? I figured you were one of those hell groupies. What do they call them...ah, Satanists." He rubbed his chin as he looked at Pete. "Threesome? Is that what you two wanted?"

"No, just me," Henrietta said, and motioned for Pete to leave. Pete glared at her as he mouthed, 'pound it', then went out the door, going down the steps. "But I don't want you to leave after. We're bound forever."

"Look at it this way, honey. I'm open to casual sex. I'll put you in my phone, you break the curse, then I can come by whenever I want. You don't have to deal with me when I don't feel like dealing with you, we both get laid, it's a great set up." He took out his phone, opening up his calendar. "I have next Thursday free. At 3AM. It's the bewitching hour, enticing right?"

"I'm not undoing the curse." Henrietta insisted, putting her hands on her hips. Damien froze as he looked at his phone, then his chiseled face appeared relatively calm as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Let me explain something to you. I may not be able to whisk myself out of here, but I still am a demon. And as a demon, I could tear you limb for limb and use your organs as a necklace if I choose to. In fact, I think that would probably break the curse. But lucky for you, I'm feeling a bit generous at the moment. I'm willing to give you a chance to take the smart option. Which is removing the curse before I decorate your room with your entrails." He stepped closer again, smiling sweetly. "That'd be **so** goth."

Henrietta breathed heavily, looking up at him with a glare. "I'm not going to do it. Rip me apart if you want. At least it'll end this pointless existence."

The Antichrist's eyes narrowed before he let out an obnoxiously loud laugh, slamming his fist on the door behind her. It broke through the wood, splinters flying through the air. His eyes were polluted with blackness, blocking out the whites. "Fucking take the curse off before I slaughter you, _human_."

She closed her eyes, turning her left cheek towards him. Unable to contain his anger, he put his hand on her neck and started pressing inwards. Unknowingly, Damien hadn't observed one of her many necklaces around her neck properly - and when he pressed harder intending to break her neck, every bone in his hand broke in half. With an inhuman roar, he stumbled backwards, reaching with his other hand to heal himself. "Fucking - you little bitch! You're wearing a protection symbol, aren't you?"

"Several." She said, then motioned to her back. "I have a few tattoos too."

"You devious little fucking shit! Do you know how much that hurt? Oh, I'm going to fucking find a way to kill you. Trust me. Never fucking give humans a chance to rectify shit, because they're all fucking worthless." He rubbed his hand, shaking with anger. If he couldn't destroy her, he would destroy everything in this house. Grabbing the edge of her desk, he picked it up off the floor and threw it at the wall. Papers and pens flew off of it, spiraling in every direction. The wood busted when it hit the wall, and plaster flew out like snow. Henrietta stepped back against her door, and she could hear Bradley on the other side saying something.

"Get out of here Bradley," Hen called at the door, and Damien turned slowly to look at her, his eyes still pure black.

"**UNDO THE FUCKING CURSE OR I'LL BURN THIS TOWN TO THE ****_GROUND_****!**"

"Go ahead, I don't really care for it," She said, which made him shriek in fury as everything glass in the room busted into pretty little shards. With a monstrous heave, he threw her chest of herbs through the closed window. After a few more minutes of raging, including flipping her bed, breaking every mirror by punching it, and ripping a hole in the wall with her decor skull, he climbed the wall and sat on the ceiling. He crossed his arms over his chest, muttering obscenities and Latin.

Henrietta kept her eyes focused on him, then smiled as she watched him pout on the ceiling. His head turned 180 degrees to glare at her, neck distorted in a weird owl-like way as he growled. "Why the fuck are you smiling."

"That whole thing was actually really hot. I've wanted to destroy this room forever." She tilted her head. "Throwing a fit isn't going to work with me."

"Obviously. You're too stupid to recognize danger." Damien muttered under his breath, his head turning the correct way again as his eyes turned back to normal. He remained on the ceiling.

"Too stupid, or too evolved? It's an arguable concept." Henri sat down on the carpet, chuckling under her breath.

Damien mumbled some more before he crawled down the side of the wall, standing upright and dusting plaster off his clothes. He knelt down and crawled towards Henrietta, then reached towards her face and brushed one of her dreadlocks from her eyes. She froze, frowning as she felt his almost burning warm hand trace her jaw. His red eyes locked on her blue ones, and he leaned in to press his lips against hers. One wandering hand fell on her collarbone, then traced downwards, pressing against the fabric of her dress. His other hand was tickling the hairs on the back of her neck, nails running up her skin and sending chills down her spine.

"I..." She muttered against his lips, closing her eyes. When she opened them again, a horrific creature was in front of her, scales that looked as if they were made of tar and wings that almost reached the ceiling. At first, she was shocked, but then she whispered, "You're so fucking beautiful." The creature frowned, morphing back into the black haired handsome man.

"You are weird. That was supposed to terrify you." He moved away from her, and she reached out her hand towards him, almost silently begging him to go back to making out with her. He smirked at it, then turned away. "No more until you please me. We're going to have to make some changes in this relationship. You may have me stuck to you, but I'm not 'putting out' unless I get something in return."


End file.
